Totally and Utterly Whipped
by hiiamtori
Summary: Why Blaine didn't want Kurt to use more candles when performing "Music of the night" also how Blaine realized he was totally and utterly whipped


Totally and Utterly Whipped

**Why Blaine didn't want Kurt to use more candles when performing "Music of the night"**

**From Blaine's point of view.**

* * *

"Kurt! I don't want to go up into my attic! It's all dusty and gross up there! You have more than enough candles to sing your song!" after searching Kurt's house, Mercedes house, Britney's house, Santana's house, and pucks house. I was positive that Kurt had more candles then he would need for the rest of his life!

"No Blaine! I need more! We also need to find appropriate candle holders for them… and your parents are all fancy so they are bound to have what I need to do my audition right!" I groaned

"Kurt, Baby you will blow your audition out of the water just by singing! You don't need candles, or boxes, or anything other than your beautiful, amazing self to get this." Kurt turned around and gave me his famous bitch glare "Blaine Anderson! Flattery will get you everywhere with me. Except getting yourself out of this! If you don't want to help me look in the attic fine! Go down stared and jack of or something!"I stared at him. What happened to my baby penguin? Then he came closer to me and started playing with my tie. He put his mouth right next to my ear and said "but if you want me to help then you better get your but upstairs and look for those candles" Damb that sexy son of a bitch! "f-f-fine" I stuttered.

His smile grew "Thanks Blaney!" and he skipped up the stairs. I sighed this was going to be a long day.

* * *

I looked down at the table in front of me. There were white candles of every size. There were also a variety of candle holders. Sighing I began to sort through them. Making sure they all looked right together in the candle holders.

"What on earth are you doing B!" I looked up from my work to see Justin looking down at me. Justin is my older brother; he is only one year older and acts like he is the best thing god ever put on this earth. Which is obviously not true, Kurt is… well he is tied with Katy Perry. "Oh… Kurt is singing music of the night for his NYADA audition, and he needed candles so I am sorting through them for him" Justin looked confused "wait... why can't he do this himself?" "He is having a girl's night with Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Brittney and Tina." I replied. Justin laphed, and by that I mean he was practically sobbing. "Man, Blaine you are soo whipped! Man dude your sorting through candles at" he checked his watch "two in the morning! So he can go hang with his friends! That. Is. Pathetic.!" He enunciated each word with a poke to my chest.

I pouted "NO! I just love him and he asked me a favor and I did it for him!"

"At two in the morning?"

"I got distracted"

"Doing what! Ironing all his clothes! Or maybe righting his essays!" he placed a hand on my shoulder "face the facts dude your whipped" I wasn't that bad was I?

* * *

The next morning I walked into school exhausted. My head was hung. My clothes were wrinkly, and they probably didn't even mach. Kurt was going to throw a fit! And there was my subcontios talking about Kurt again. Maybe Justin was right, as much as it pains m to admit it maybe I am whipped? I thought back to even before we were dating, even then when I was totally in love with him and he didn't even see. Everything he wanted me to do I did, when he needed someone to get his homework when he was sick, when he asked me to help his practice a song, when he wanted something from the lunch line, and when he wanted a solo I talked to the counsel… damb I am whipped!

* * *

When the stage was finally set up, and we had enough candles (we had to go to the store to get some more) Kurt squealed in excitement " ya finally that was hard!" yea I thought hard for me! I sorted all the candles, and set most of them up, well that's what you get for being whipped my brain added. I sighed "Kurt?" I asked tentatively, he looked up "yea" I gulped," do you think I am whipped?" he stared at me for a second before asking "by me?" I nodded not trusting my vocal chords. "oh yea, ovcorse sweaty you just realized that?" I just stared at him blankly "you really did just realize that didn't you? Oh Blainey I have known that since I transferred to Dalton. You carried every one of my bags up the stairs to my room, by yourself! Its sweat!" he gave me kiss on the cheek and started talking about candles again"

* * *

So when Kurt suggested that we find more candles I physically shuttered, there was no way in hell I was going through all that again! Thou I wouldn't mind him doing it in the nude…

* * *

**Did it suck…? I realize that maybe I shude have written another chapter to my other stories before I wrote this… oh well. I just love the idea of Blaine being whipped by Kurt! Any mistakes suck I am sorry no beta. If someone could tell me how to get one that would be grate… anyway loves ya! review! **

** -love tori!**

** (Tory who froze in the snow)**

**ps. did anyone get my AVPM refrance!**


End file.
